Undertale: A Rising Evil Part 1 of 3
by cumma010
Summary: flowey and ENIX take over the land of monsters and Its up to chara, Undyne and friends to stop them.


cul style="margin: 4px; -webkit-user-select: text; list-style: none; padding: 0px; max-height: 50em; overflow-y: scroll; overflow-x: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; color: #ffffff; font-family: verdana; font-size: 13px;"  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Undertale fan fic/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"omega flowey vs crew/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:*shoots a laser at window*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:. . ./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:*Collapses*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:flowey: !/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):chara?../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"fennec fox and is named fluffy-girl-kid:*shows aftertale sans the big cut accros fluffy's face*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:-5 HP-/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"fennec fox and is named fluffy-girl-kid:. . ./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:*shoots a laser at the window*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:flowey: oh no oh no! c-chara!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:*window shatters*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:flowey: o.o!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:*drops Flowey bombs everywhere*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:flowey: w-what do i do?!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:*Tosses Flowey To AT!Sans*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):!*chatches flowey*woah!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:flowey: .o/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:flowey: n-nice catch.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:flowey: ..! wait, chara!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):you ok ther SONflower hehe..(goat kid pun :3)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:*Still on the floor facefirst*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:*shoots a laser at tree Flowey (blue) is next to*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:(lol)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:flowey: !/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):o_o/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:flowey: i-i'm fine.. o~o''/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"fennec fox and is named fluffy-girl-kid:aftertale sans? i need to show you something.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:*Crawling away* N-N-n-NGH!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):*looks at fluffy*woah..that cut is not worse then mine *cut on my chest*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:*drops a flowey bomb on chara*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:*whispers* help me.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:. . ./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:Im gonna have to kill that plant dont I?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:. . . *Tosses a knife at Omega*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:*stomps chara with giant vine hand*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:*Dodges*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:*1 damage*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:THIS. IS. TERRIFYING!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:grrr/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:*knocks her off*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):o_o i think flowey(blue)and i are just gonna watch asriel/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:flowey: !/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettalic Jack:WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:flowey: oh god! e.o/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:(k)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:HELP ME!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):*runs to asriels room with flowey(blue)*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:. . . Well screw you t- NGH! *Hits the ground*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:*laughs*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:Arrrgghh . . . My back /li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettalic Jack:*slow clap*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:you little brat you are hopeless *puts friendless pellets around chara*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:*somehow pellats heal her*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:WHAT!?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:WHAT!?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Oxide/Outlaw Set/Male/Neko:Underfell flowey: *appears*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:HOW DID YOU?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:Quite literally . . . Friendlieness pellets?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):*runs in asriels room with flowey(blue)*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Oxide/Outlaw Set/Male/Neko:Underfell flowey: Hello.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):o_o ../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:WELL I WILL JUST *LOAD FAILED*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:WH.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:WHAT!?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:Ooooohhhhh Paybacks a cunt/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:*Tosses a knife at Flowey*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:WHATS HAPPENING!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:*201*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:AGH!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:MY SCREEN!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:*glitches*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:GRRRR/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:asriel (child): w-what's going on out there?!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:Asriel get inside!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Oxide/Outlaw Set/Male/Neko:Thanks sans for promopting my tumblr OwO/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:Im having a David VS Goliath moment/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):nothing you need to know *forgot about the cut*o_o/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Oxide/Outlaw Set/Male/Neko:Hey flowey/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Oxide/Outlaw Set/Male/Neko:*jumps up and slaps a 404 sign on his face*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Oxide/Outlaw Set/Male/Neko:Sign: 404 Flowey not found/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:. . . Pshh . . . AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA XD/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:Thats hilarious/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:*FIGHT appears next to Chara*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:(no prob)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Oxide/Outlaw Set/Male/Neko:*laughs like its the last day on earth*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:*Yep ^-^8/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Oxide/Outlaw Set/Male/Neko:*Yup*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:asriel (child): ...mommy and daddy?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:asriel (child): what?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Oxide/Outlaw Set/Male/Neko:ACTUALLY they can/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:*You did this time retard*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):..agh *holds cut*../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:*FIGHT appears next to Chara*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:*Presses Fight*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:*201*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:Oooooooohhhh How Ives missed that sound/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:*my giant vine hand falls off*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:AGH! MY HAND!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:*Yes I can I already did ;P)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:flowey: j-just don't worry about it.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:asriel (child): .../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:asriel (child): um.. ok.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:*You cant change that fact*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"|Alex|Girl|Undyne|:Well i just did :)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:*Presses fight again*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:1400|controlled by:Plant Eater:*601*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):*the cut bleeds slightly*..agh..ow/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"|Alex|Girl|Undyne|:*walks in and sees omega flowey* We got this!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:*again*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:*Somehow it does*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:890|controlled by:Plant Eater:*701*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"|Alex|Girl|Undyne|:*We can take this guy!*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:*Its somehow does*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"|Alex|Girl|Undyne|:Chara GO FOR IT!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:*Presses fight again* I missed this sound/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:181|controlled by:Plant Eater:*wires come out of screen*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:*It did ^-^)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:181|controlled by:Plant Eater:*1001*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"|Alex|Girl|Undyne|:ITS DEAD/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0|controlled by:Plant Eater:NOOO/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:*Somehow misses*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0|controlled by:Plant Eater:NO!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:*XD*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"|Alex|Girl|Undyne|:ITS GONNA BLOW *GRABS CHARA AND RUNS*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0|controlled by:Plant Eater:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:WH-/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0|controlled by:Plant Eater:*blows up*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:(YEAH :P)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:asriel (child): ..?! o.o other sans..?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:asriel (child): w-what.. what's wrong?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):*forgot about asriel and the cut*../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"|Alex|Girl|Undyne|:*manages to get away*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):! *the cut is visable*o_o/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"|Alex|Girl|Undyne|:we need to get back to asriel/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:asriel (child): are you- !/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0|controlled by:Plant Eater:*my flower body lands on ground*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:asriel (child): *gasp* O.O/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:asriel (child): w-whoa!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:asriel (child): i-is that what you were hiding?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0|controlled by:Plant Eater:ugh.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"|Alex|Girl|Undyne|:*chara and undyne find the others*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):k-kid-well..yeah but i just-i didnt/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0|controlled by:Plant Eater:help...me.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0|controlled by:Plant Eater:please.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):*holds cut*.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:2000|controlled by:Plant Eater:*grows back to super ultra omega form*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:*IT FAILS AGAIN*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:. . . :P/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"|Alex|Girl|Undyne|:*walks up to after sans* so where is... oh/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:WHO SAID YOU DID THIS?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:asriel (child): O~O/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:(soz caps lock ._.)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:well it could have been HIM?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"|Alex|Girl|Undyne|:err, dont be afraid! sans has had that for AGES.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"|Alex|Girl|Undyne|:I MEAN ERRR.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:(Maybe say thet to him?)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):kid,just..DONT freakout or anything..*falls*AGH..*holds cut tightly*ow../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:2000|controlled by:Plant Eater:*makes ENIX unkillable till i die*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:asriel (child): e-eeeep..!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:. . . *Yeah* . . ./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettalic Jack:*takes a gun*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:2000|controlled by:Plant Eater:*gives him all the souls*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:Well . . . Looks like were in godroom now/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Oh./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:*Takes one*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:ALl the souls?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettalic Jack:*shoots it at the air*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:ALL the souls?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettalic Jack:EVERY BODY/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:SWEET!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:*Takes another 4/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:2000|controlled by:Plant Eater:!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*ALREADY ABSORBED THEM ALL*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettalic Jack:SHUT THE FUCK UP/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:AHAHAHHAHA/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:Runs* Woop woop woop/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:*no you didnt :P*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:I HAVE ALL 7 SOULS/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:YOU GUYS ARE DOOMED/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettalic Jack:Welp, shit./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:2000|controlled by:Plant Eater:*grabs all the souls from chara and puts them in ENIX*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Jack, you're safe./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:*just looks at Enix* . . ./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:2000|controlled by:Plant Eater:(OR SHOULD I SAY OMEGA ENIX?)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Chara | Female:Well . . . Ill take dis mask off/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettalic Jack:oh, thanks./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettalic Jack:can i join in on the fight?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*absorbing the souls*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:GO ahead/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Stall Chara/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Make good use/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:Im not Chara :P/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettalic Jack:H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4HH44HH4H44\/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:Names Mark ^-^/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Go fight that things./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:thing*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):h-heh..*tears appear*../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:And you guys are . . . stupid/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:2000|controlled by:Plant Eater:*uses all the attacks i have on Mark*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:*Hed dodge with ease*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettalic Jack:*stabs mark in the face*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:*hed dodge Jack*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:2000|controlled by:Plant Eater:*uses all of them 6000 times*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettalic Jack:SHUT UP WITH YOUR BULLSHITTERY!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:And . . . Later ;) Pk teleport *Tp's away*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:asriel (child): *goes over to at!sans* oh god... h-how can i help this?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:2000|controlled by:Plant Eater:MUST GET TARGET!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＯＭＥＧＡ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:FINALLY!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:*On Enix's head*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:HWY FLOWEY!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:2000|controlled by:Plant Eater:*SEES MARK*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＯＭＥＧＡ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:THE TRANSFORMATION IS COMPLETE!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:Over here!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＯＭＥＧＡ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*knocks mark off*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettalic Jack : sTaGe 4 23-8472893747623:H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＯＭＥＧＡ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:NOPE!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:*Grabs on*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:Wooah/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:Close one/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＯＭＥＧＡ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*blows up head*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＯＭＥＧＡ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*regenerates*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:2000|controlled by:Plant Eater:*TURNS JACK TO OMEGA JACK*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＯＭＥＧＡ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:HAHA!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:. . O-O/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):*looks at asriel*you cant help..i..already b-been though...alot...*sobs slightly*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:H4H4H4H4/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:2000|controlled by:Plant Eater:LETS GET HIM OMEGAS/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＯＭＥＧＡ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:( font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＯＭＥＧＡ ＪＡＣＫ /span/fonttbh)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＯＭＥＧＡ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:YEAH!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:*Takes/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"OMEGA Flowey HP:2000:LETS DO THIS/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＯＭＥＧＡ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*boosts all of our attack to 5000*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＯＭＥＧＡ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*defence 5000*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:*takes chara and throws her to the ground*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＯＭＥＧＡ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*HP 100000000000*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:YOU DUN GOOFED UP, KID./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＯＭＥＧＡ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:HAH!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＯＭＥＧＡ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:( font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＯＭＥＧＡ ＪＡＣＫ /span/fontuse that)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:YA DONE, SON./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"OMEGA Flowey HP:200000000000000000:GET DUNKED ON MARK/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:asriel (child): o.o.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:*Was AFK*)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:(mark)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:YA MOTHERFUCKING DONE!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:(mark?)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:(Lol XD)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:(dats my REAL name)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:(ah)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:(cool)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:*grows to the size of earth*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:*By Sans* Sup :P/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＯＭＥＧＡ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*Uses souls to achieve perfect form*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):*cut starts to bleed*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＯＭＥＧＡ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*POWERING UP*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:H4H4H4H4H4/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"OMEGA Flowey HP:200000000000000000:ENIX:S THEME SONG PLAYS AND JACK:S THEME SONG PLAYS AND MY THEME SONG PLAYS*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:(hmm, my theme song would be flying in a blue dream.)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:(just saying.)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*Power Up Complete*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"OMEGA Flowey HP:200000000000000000:(mine is your best nightmare or finale)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:(brb for a sec)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"OMEGA Flowey HP:200000000000000000:*powers up*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*Mine is Megalovania*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"OMEGA Flowey HP:200000000000000000:*POWER UP COMPLETE*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Well.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:W A I T!? X?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Since I'm Perfect now.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Lets fight, Chara./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:. . . This is REALLY stupid . . ./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"OMEGA Flowey HP:200000000000000000:*sees that the red soul is flying around me*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Or wait.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"OMEGA Flowey HP:200000000000000000:WHAT THE!?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:*Yawns*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:It's Mark, isnt./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:isn't it*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:Im gonna play smash bros *Plays*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"OMEGA Flowey HP:200000000000000000:ENIX WHAT IS THIS RED SOUL DOING!?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*destroys consolse*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:What soul?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:H4H4H4H4H/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"OMEGA Flowey HP:200000000000000000:THIS RED SOUL IS CIRCLEING ME/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Uh/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:. . . . . . Why cant I ever play smash? T~T/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Whet/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:WAIT WHAT?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Just absorb it/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"OMEGA Flowey HP:200000000000000000:*red soul kills me*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"OMEGA Flowey HP:200000000000000000:*99999999999999999*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:!?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*revives flowey*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:*Tps to the soul* Dis one?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*for once failed*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:wHAT/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"OMEGA Flowey HP:0:*blows up*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:*On it, its pretty small*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*does agai- too late*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:W-Woah/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:YOU MOTHERFUCKER!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:\/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0:*my flower body lands behind mark*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0:ugh.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:*It spins around Jack* . . . You spin me right round baby . ./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:Oh . . Shi-/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0:help...me.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:hmmm . . ./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Flowey...!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:*Takes mark and rips his face off* WHO'S THE PAGE NOW?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:Tosses a green attach at Flowey*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:EH?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*deflects it*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:What was that?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:FUCKING TELL ME?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:A healing attack?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Don't trust you./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:To bad . . . v-v It could have worked/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Let me do it./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:TELL ME!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*heals flowey*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:uhh . . . Me?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*success*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:-_-?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0:(cant be healed the soul killed me)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*nope it was success*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:welp, i killed mark by ripping his face off./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:hmmm . . . *Tps on the soul*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:*He Tp'ed outta the way*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:*:P*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0:*the blue soul goes inside Mark and heals him*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:YOU MOTHERFUCKER!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:Im just . . . Gonn- Woah . . ./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Bobsaget stfu/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0:*the green soul goes to Mark and powers him up*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"OH BOB SAGET:OH BOB SAGET/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:*Fokin rainbow eyes*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*mute bobsagets notes guys*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:Hey Guess what niggas . ./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"foxy the pirate fox(male):guys you better run/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:I can FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! *Flies*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"foxy the pirate fox(male):were all gonna die/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"OH BOB SAGET:FUCK YOU GAY LITTLE BITCHES COCK SUCKERS/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*kills foxy*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Hah./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0:souls:kill jack and enix/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"foxy the pirate fox(male):(dies)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*THrows souls away*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:No./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:Woooooohoooooooo ^-^/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:No./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0:*souls stay inside Mark*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*alive*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:*Flying around Enix* Catch me if you can/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*Catches Mark without even looking* *crushes his head*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:*Tps just before* ;) Miss me/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0:*souls circle ENIX and kills him*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*Goes st the speed of an instant*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0:*9999999999999999999999999999*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:GOTCHA/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*heals*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:Wow . . . *Tps away/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:No./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:I live./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:(sorry i got distracted)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:U fail./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:(what is going on)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0:*souls take healing powers away*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:*uses the power of the keystone fragment to blast him into space, and no*tps just before* shit. it isn't fun nor funny./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:You Flowey . . . You in my head?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*cant take my healing power*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*im too strgon*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:*Neither is being op but whos stopping you?*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0:me *in Mark:s head:yes/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:Lol ^-^/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:Dats hilarious/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Oxide/Outlaw Set/Male/Neko:I got bored/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0:me:kill those bastards!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*Powers up HP to infinite*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:hAH/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:(What you do dis time Oxide?)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:OOOOOOHHHHHH! I can do dat too ^-^/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*strength goes to 0)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0:me:powers Mark to the unstoppable*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*def goes to 0*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Oxide/Outlaw Set/Male/Neko:(I played Command and Conquer tiberium alliances but there wasnt anything fun)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:HAH/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:WONT EVEN NEED THOSE/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:. . ?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:asriel (child): *hugs at!sans* d-don't worry.. it's gonna be ok.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0:*makes ENIX:S DEF GO 0*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:That makes . . . Like . . No sense?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Flowey, it already was./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:wait, boss, what about me?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):!..*hugs asriel,sobbing a little*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:But my health is infinite./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:Well . . . Lets see . . . 1 have 8 souls Rn . . ./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0:*MAKES ENIX HP GO TO 1!*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:2 Asriel had infinite HP to/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"fennec fox and is named fluffy-girl-kid:(hello i am back)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*def goes to infinite*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Nice try./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:Sooo . . . *Infinite Hp*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Either my HP or Defence is always infinite now./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:Enix! get me infinite hp!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0:*MAKES ENIX DEF GO TO 0 AND HP TO 1 AND STAYS LIKE THAT*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*blasts Flowey to oblivion*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:*Hes dead*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*HP now 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:*Hes in my head*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*Def infinite*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*Atk now infinite*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*HP now infinite*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:No./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:Well This is dumb . . . Imma play smash/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:*Plays/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0:(hey mark)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*destroys smash*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:(?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:. . . Wwwwwhhhhyyyyyyy?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:ENIX! GET ME SOME HP!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Flowey HP:0:(mark wanna play minecraft after this)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*gives jack infinite of all stats*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:H4H4H4HH4H4H4H4H4H4H4H/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:*Plays some smash Brawl*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*Destroys gaming console*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*destroys TV*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:. . . Why?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Stop./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Not till you die./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:IT'S TIME TO STOP./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:(I dont got minecraft on dis computer)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettaton:Hello Darling!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:asriel (child): /li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:oh hey/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font::T/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Mettaton, go entertain Asriel/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:*Stands in front of Enix* . . . Well . . ? Go ahead and try/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:I'll deal with Mark./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettaton:It's time for a quiz show!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:Im RIGHT here/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:asriel (child): *still hugging the sans* ~o/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:What about me, enix?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*In one instant of time, sends Mark to an unescapable shadow realm*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettaton:Let's start with an easy one!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:*Gets out of it*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:-_-/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*you cant you retard*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:*I can retard*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*havent you heard the rules of my shadow realm?*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettaton:What is the prize for answering correctly?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:Look . . *Sigh* Noice try/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*Only I may let things in or out. No exceptions*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:I know your RULES AND SPECULATIONS AND all . . ./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*Youre still there*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettaton:Time's up!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:But . . . .*Sigh* Look . . ./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettaton:You lose.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:*in one femtosecond, Blasts mark into dust*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:You know Asriel as god of Hyperdeath?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:The one I killed in that one timeline?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Yeah./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:He needed 6 souls for that/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:And I have more than 6./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:And . . . Yeah . . You couldent have killed him -_-/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:I have ALL of them./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Every soul of every human.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:]/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:All 8,398,587,548 souls./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:. . . *Is a human* . . . Right . . ./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Well, except for one./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettaton:But you don't have mine!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):..*stops hugging asriel*../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:Mettaton you are a robot./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):*eye glows*.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mark | Male:brb)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettaton:With a soul!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:But I'll have it soon, won't I?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettaton:Noooooo/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:(hey he needs 7 souls for god of hyperdeath)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＰＥＲＦＥＣＴ ＥＮＩＸ/span/font:*Absorbs every soul of every monster not in the room*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:(because all the monster souls in the underground = 1 human soul)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettaton:K/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:(enix)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettaton:I'm still here.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:(ALL)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Oxide/Outlaw Set/Male/Neko:*tackle hugs asriel* NOPE!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"|Alex|Girl|Undyne|:u cant take my soul/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Oxide/Outlaw Set/Male/Neko:Ive got a soul but its not fully hooman/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettaton:What's a hooman?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"sansy cat|theme:waters of megalovania:meow[]a-am b-back...[] /li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ ＴＨＥ ＤＥＳＴＲＵＣＴＩＯＮ ＬＯＲＤ/span/font:I have all of the souls, except for the people here./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:*enix needs one more monster soul*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ ＴＨＥ ＤＥＳＴＲＵＣＴＩＯＮ ＬＯＲＤ/span/font:Everyone else is dead./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:*enix needs one more monster soul*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:wait, even mine!?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettaton:Well, that ends our show for tonight. See you later!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:*enix needs one more monster soul*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Oxide/Outlaw Set/Male/Neko:*pets asriel*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:*enix needs one more monster soul*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Oxide/Outlaw Set/Male/Neko:pet pet pet pet pet/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:*enix needs one more monster soul*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettaton:Goodbye!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ ＴＨＥ ＤＥＳＴＲＵＣＴＩＯＮ ＬＯＲＤ/span/font:*blasts sans to oblivion and steals his soul*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:*enix needs one more monster soul*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ ＴＨＥ ＤＥＳＴＲＵＣＴＩＯＮ ＬＯＲＤ/span/font:*sHUT THE FUCK UP I HAVE IT*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:*e-/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"sansy cat|theme:waters of megalovania:meow[ummm[]/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettaton:+100000000000000 Ratings/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:(you have his soul?)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:(ok)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ ＴＨＥ ＤＥＳＴＲＵＣＴＩＯＮ ＬＯＲＤ/span/font:(ye)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:(:T)/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettaton:Wow, look at these ratings!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ ＴＨＥ ＤＥＳＴＲＵＣＴＩＯＮ ＬＯＲＤ/span/font:So, Mark./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ ＴＨＥ ＤＥＳＴＲＵＣＴＩＯＮ ＬＯＲＤ/span/font:Want to face the Lord?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ ＴＨＥ ＤＥＳＴＲＵＣＴＩＯＮ ＬＯＲＤ/span/font:I can wipe you from existence with a single thought./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:And his friend?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"sansy cat|theme:waters of megalovania:meow[]huh...[]/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Oxide/Outlaw Set/Male/Neko:*rapid fire pets asriel*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettaton:Enix, can I have an interview with you please for the show?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ ＴＨＥ ＤＥＳＴＲＵＣＴＩＯＮ ＬＯＲＤ/span/font:After I finish Mark./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettaton:Ok!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):asriel...idk if you remember but...*holds cut*when you were a flower..well,i know flowey IS you but before...chara...killed you/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):but...that was long ago..before reset/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:asriel (child): o.o w-what?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):...and im just..a reset/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:asriel (child): he.. did?/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"fennec fox and is named fluffy-girl-kid:*stumbles around then runs into aftertale sans*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ ＴＨＥ ＤＥＳＴＲＵＣＴＩＯＮ ＬＯＲＤ/span/font:And thats one of the reasons I'm killing them./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;" K:*gives mark to enix* here./li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"at sans(aftertale):yeah..chara did/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ ＴＨＥ ＤＥＳＴＲＵＣＴＩＯＮ ＬＯＲＤ/span/font:*Takes mark and absorbs his soul*/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:asriel (child): b-but.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettaton:.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ ＴＨＥ ＤＥＳＴＲＵＣＴＩＯＮ ＬＯＲＤ/span/font:HAH! THAT WAS SIMPLE!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ｓａｎｓ/span/font:asriel (child): w-we... we were almost.. like.../li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"Mettaton:Hey, a mirror!/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＥＮＩＸ ＴＨＥ ＤＥＳＴＲＵＣＴＩＯＮ ＬＯＲＤ/span/font: NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW! I HAVE ALMOST EVERY SOUL IN EXISTENCE HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/li  
li style="margin: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; padding: 2px; opacity: 0.37; text-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px; color: #21a597;"to be continued.../li  
/ul


End file.
